Series!
by tubazrcool
Summary: A series of one-shots focussing on John and Bobby and the history they have together. Will get very slashy. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Pyro's POV

I'm not exactly sure when it happened.

Every time you enter the room, I know you're there. Every time you smile that goofy grin of yours, a different kind of fire burns within me. Every time our eyes meet, I never want to look away.

_There were times when I didn't look away, even when you did. Well, I watched you out of the corner of my eye. I'm talking about the times when I saw you undress for bed, sometimes with your boxers, sometimes without them. What about the times when I used to lie awake all night just so I could feign waking up when you did, so we could shower together before the other guys ambled in?_

It's funny -- none of them do anything for me, just you; it's always been you.

_Then there were the times when I saw you with _her_. Why are you with her? She drives you crazy . . . I should know; you talked to me about it when you couldn't get to sleep. But, in those times, I envied her the time she got to spend with you; I pretended to be your confidante; I was the ear for your troubles and sexual frustration._

Sexual frustration. Yeah, that's what it was. The exasperated sighs when you came into the room really early or really late. The desperation I felt, as I only wanted to take away your frustrations.

I guess you didn't know that I was getting frustrated as well; you wouldn't know. I never told you about those feelings. I never whispered one word about them to you. Your friendship was what kept me there, year after year.

When I was weak and wanted to leave the school forever, you held me back. Your words assured me that, in time, I would see why it was important to be a part of the group. Remember the last time? You caught me sneaking out of the window -- literally. I relished the time you spent holding me, your hand soothing my nerves as it stroked my hair gently. All I could think about at that time was how much I wanted it to be stroking another part of me.

Remember when I pushed you away? The hurt and confusion in your eyes struck a deep chord in me, but I knew it was necessary to break away. I couldn't have my secret out in the open. Then, it wouldn't have been a secret anymore, wouldn't it have?

It's hard for me, hiding these feelings I have for you. That's the only word I have for them -- feelings. I don't know what kind of feelings they are. They could be love, interest, or just hormones fucking with my libido.

_Fucking. Yeah, I used to, and still do, imagine it with us. I could never make out exactly who was top or bottom, but I knew it was you and me. It was always you and me._

That will never change, will it? Of course not, you're my friend -- my closest friend, my only friend, my first friend. We'll always hang out together, no matter what. We'll always forgive each other everything because it's what you and I are all about.

Remember when I left the group for good. I thought for sure you would have stopped me, but you never did. You let me go. Why? All I wanted was for you to hold me again like you did that night.

I don't know what would happen if you held me now. I might take advantage of the fact that we're alone . . . We're alone . . . There's no one around, not even her. I guess there are still some things you don't share with her. Like me, and, for that, I am grateful. Because I think I might tell you something right now.

Right now, as you sit beside me, not knowing what to say, biting the inside of your bottom lip as you always do when you're thinking.

I guess this is when it happened.

When what happened?

When I fell in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Iceman's POV

I walk slowly down the corridors to the holding cell where you're kept for safekeeping. You've been there for a few weeks now. Every day, I take your food and drink there, because, well, let's face it; we have a history of friendship together. No one else understands why you do what you do -- did what you did.

You left the plane that day, barely looked back. It was hard for me, but I let you go. The first time I didn't fight your strong will to leave whenever things got rough.

You always did want to leave when things got rough. That's why I always feared telling you about my feelings for you. It would have been awkward between us; you might never have talked to me again. But I had to have you in my life in order that I might go on. You were my something to live for -- you were my everything. Still are.

I remember when you came back to us. It was a cold night; but I guess that didn't matter to you, as it didn't matter to me. You had your fire, and I was practically made of ice. I was outside trying to make an igloo so I might get some sleep that night. You see, I got lonely when you left. There were nights where I just couldn't sleep without the rhythmic sound of your breathing. I couldn't bear to sleep in a comfortable bed without knowing you were all right, snuggled in the sheets on the bed opposite mine. The nights were difficult for me because I never saw you during the day. That night was especially difficult for me.

I knock and you answer the door with a smile. I love your smiles! I feel as if I'm literally melting inside.

That was what I most missed when you were gone -- the way you used to tell jokes and burst into laughter before you finished them, the way you used to enjoy getting reprimanded by the professors for playing with your lighter. Your smile could warm me up inside, and that wasn't a good thing.

You know I'm with Rogue. I couldn't hurt her by leaving and going to you. Remember when you told me: 'You might want to leave before you're the one who gets hurt.' You were always the rational one, the one who took everything at face value. I was always the one who cared too much. I knew Rogue needed someone the moment I saw her, like the moment I saw you.

I see you now, and it breaks my heart that we only have a few short minutes of time together. The times I bring you something to eat. Yet, here I am, still beside you, waiting until you finish. But I might stay a little longer so you have someone to talk to.

Your first apology was to me that night you came back. I was the first person you saw, and the first person to hold you and tell you that everything was going to be all right. No one else trusted you but me. I knew you better than they did. You always went after the thrill, but when the fun was over, it was back to seeking more. This time you knew as well as I did that joining the other side was risking too much. But it was too late. You were there and Magneto had you. Yet somehow you managed to escape. You came back to the school -- back to me. And I wanted you back -- with me. I wanted to know what it was like to hold you once more.

I remember that night when I caught you trying to run away from school. You had one foot on the ledge and you were grasping the sides of the window, trying to get enough leverage to propel yourself up. By the time I had crept slowly behind you, you were letting out a breath of determination. I could see your calf muscles tense as you prepared for the jump and drop. I don't know why but I knew that the only way to stop you was to touch you. My right arm snaked around your waist just before my left hand rested gently on your left shoulder. You froze -- though it wasn't me who froze you. Time was molasses at that point -- it passed along so slow I hardly knew if the world had stopped; the only evidence was the beat of our hearts and the rising and falling of our chests as we breathed in and out. We were so close to each other.

I loved holding you like that. Looking back, I knew that that night, our proximity was innocent. There were no designs, no plans; we were just close. Close for comfort, close for peace, just close. Can we ever be that close again?

When we finally moved, I backed away immediately, somehow knowing you weren't going to jump. And you didn't. You came back down and sat at the edge of your bed. I sat beside you on pure instinct. This time my left arm went around your back and pulled you close so you could lean on me and my right arm guided your head to rest in the crook of my neck. I silently stroked your hair. We had never been in this position before; I wasn't sure if I had done this correctly. I was hurt when you gruffly pushed me away. After knowing a lot that night, I guess I slipped up and comforted you too long. I went back to my bed and was relieved when I woke up to find you still asleep, the sun creeping its way toward my bed after it had visited yours. It was then I knew, you were the reason I was here.

Maybe I should finally tell you. She doesn't matter to me -- you do. It's always been you. I search for the elusive words, ones that will never truly express my feelings for you. There is no word able to encompass all the mixed emotions and history which have passed between you and me. I look over at you and you're staring back, but I notice something weird.

There was this look you had in school. It was a look I knew well, because I had always seen it on you when Rogue and I were together. I always thought you just didn't approve of her. But why are you looking at me that way now? She's not even here. And then I know.

I nod and move closer; you smile and do the same. And then we were kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Greek fire – Sometimes adding water is the right thing to do! LIME!

The kiss started slow and Bobby cupped John's face with his right hand, pulling the boy closer to him. John invaded first, Bobby all too compliant as he opened his mouth for the intruding organ. It wasn't long before his own tongue joined in the battle; they took their time, reveling in the exploration of each other's mouth. John moved to straddle Bobby. They both tensed when their erections pressed against each other; their breaths caught as the pleasurable sensations swept over them. Bobby pushed away from the wall to slide down and John followed, lying on top of the iceman. Bobby smirked and flipped them over, taking advantage of John's surprise to pin his arms and freeze his wrists to the floor, knowing John couldn't do anything without some source of fire. After a few seconds of struggle, John finally conceded to his restraints. Bobby took the dominant position and passionately kissed the man beneath him. He could feel John's struggle to get closer and his breathing became ragged as the pyro's movements created a burning friction between them.

Bobby braced himself with his forearms and leant in for another kiss, never breaking the rhythm of the frottage. He dipped his tongue slowly into John's mouth; the two organs involuntarily turned to the side to stroke against one another. Bobby curled his tongue upward so that the tip of it licked the flat side of John's; he brought it up out of John's mouth and moved south to doff the pyro's jeans and boxers. He grinned evilly at the sight of John's dick yearning upward for a sheath. He blew a cool (but not too cold) breath that threatened to frighten away the eager member; however, its hesitancy paid off as Bobby soon gave the shivering organ the sheath it so desperately wanted. He sucked the cold out of John's warmth, eliciting a loud moan from the fire-wielding friend. Slowly licking his way down, he pressed his muscle to John's opening. He teased it for a while, probing ever so slightly towards the darkness inside, before forcing it in.

John hooked right knee around, sliding up and down Bobby's back as the iceman worked his magic. His face was flushed and his breathing was getting heavier when the direct pleasure ceased. He opened his eyes to see Bobby staring back at him; he could feel the cold tips of freezer-boy's fingers prodding his entrance and he couldn't help but smile in anticipation for what was going to happen next.

And that's what did it. The moment Bobby slipped his fingers inside of John, he caught that burning smile and felt himself start to melt. His index and middle fingers liquefied into water as they searched for the John's sweet spot. He could still control the water and swirled it around John's prostate, stroking the hidden pleasure point. John's expression of complete ecstasy caused the water to respond in ways Bobby _had_ no control over. The water tightened and loosened, fiercely swirled around and softly tugged down, and John lost himself in the pleasure, cumming without abandon.

Sensing its job was done, the water solidified and reformed into Bobby's flesh and bone. The iceman flexed his fingers, glad to have them back.

"Did they teach you that in training?" As soon as John got his breath down to its normal tempo, he couldn't help but wonder at where John had learned that trick. "Or did you stay up late at night, teaching yourself?"

Bobby grinned at the latter question's implications and kissed John. "Only you," he said, before silencing whatever reply John may have had with another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby relished John's afterglow, but still had a problem of his own to solve. _Well_, he thought, _time to arouse those young hormones, my friend_. He positioned himself in front of John's entrance and slowly probed at it, trying to will it open further.

"Wait," said John, "Go easy. It's my first time."

"Yeah, mine, too." Then it suddenly hit me that it was his first time. He and Rogue had never been able to . . . oh god, Rogue. What was he thinking? If he did this with John, he would end up hurting her feelings. He doubted it would be from his loving someone else, but from acting on those feelings without letting her know first. He was cheating on her, he realized. Cheating. And he was supposed to be the one with morals.

A hand on his cheek pulled his face downward and he felt lips on his own. The touches brought forth a rush of emotion that he only felt with John. Should he wait until afterwards, or deal with it beforehand? The kiss was stronger and John was grinding his ass up against Bobby's dick. It involuntarily slicked with ice and slipped in almost effortlessly as the cold exterior molded to the man's shape, gently firming as John got used to the girth.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, you're just fucking freezing."

Bobby smiled. "Sorry."

He began thrusting into John; he closed his eyes with the sensations, thinking about how his body and powers gave him no choice – or, rather, made the choice for him. He would tell Rogue when he got back upstairs. Bobby could feel his orgasm building and fisted John's sandy-blond hair.

"You know what they say about when the iceman cometh?"

John laughed in pleasure. "Yeah, you better live up to that."

And did he ever.


End file.
